1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power supply control device and a ventilating device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solar-powered motor control has developed rapidly in recent years. However, solar power technology has far from been widely introduced or directly used to drive motors.
Solar power has long been directly applied to drive blowers in the field of ventilating device technology, but with the following disadvantages: 1) there is certain limitation because blowers are controlled only by solar power with light intensity, light duration or light energy transmission intensity as major influential factors, and 2) blowers will completely stop working in the absence of the solar power. This cannot meet customer requirements for long-term operation or even causes huge economic loss.